Episode 9564 (19th September 2018)
Plot Leanne intends to keep on working at the solicitors office. The Metcalfes prepare for Sally's pre-trial hearing. Tim is hot-tempered about having to see Duncan and snaps at Geoff. Yasmeen starts a garden initiative with the aim of sprucing up Victoria Gardens. Carla is about to sack Vicky when Fiz tells her that Kirk and Beth are off sick. She has to keep her on as they don't have another driver to replace Kirk. Duncan changes his plea to guilty. Sally shows Imran's list to Paula, who is unconcerned by the contents. Paula is distracted and tired throughout their conversation. Brian and Geoff agree to lend a hand in Victoria Gardens. Sally finds dishevelled Paula at No.13 whilst looking for Sophie. Paula plays along when she assumes that she's been seeing Kevin but the arrival of her ex-husband exposes the lie. Sally realises the truth when Sophie comes downstairs after Paula shouts up to "Kevin". Appalled, Sally tears a strip off the pair, ignoring pleas from Kevin and Paula to save the argument for after the hearing. Fiz suggests Tyrone get onto the council about Evelyn. He refuses to throw her out. Sally is annoyed when Tim defends Sophie and Paula as they're both single. Ignoring Paula's advice, she uses Geoff's phone to call Judith Fisher and threatens serious consequences if she contorts her words. Leanne shows Imran a pros and cons list she's made about him. He responds by firing her. Leanne isn't bothered. Peter is incensed to see Vicky driving the delivery van. Carla stands by her decision to employ Vicky and tells Peter to get over it. Vicky is shocked to discover that Peter is her boss. Sally believes Paula's mind hasn't been on the case and decides to represent herself in court. She lets only Tim and Gina accompany her as she sets off for the hearing. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Carla Connor - Alison King *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally walks in on Sophie and Paula together, and endangers her court trial by sacking her legal representative; and Leanne also gets fired when Imran finds a list of pros and cons about him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,163,629 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes